The life of not so typical teenagers
by dragonlover496
Summary: The characters of Percy Jackson and the Mortal Instruments come together in a boarding school for mysterious reasons. They are forced to sit in class and go through day to day life of a typical teenager. They face romance and rivalries. Slash parings; Jace/Percy; Alec/Nico/Leo; Annabeth/Simon; Luke/Isabelle. Slight AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus or the Mortal Instruments

Warning: Slash and more eventual slash pairings. Rated T, rating may go up in later chapters.

Percy

Screwing around with the best sword ever named _RIPTIDE. _Thinking about when I first received it from Chiron several years ago when some guy enters the training room. All of a sudden he walks over to the swords and grabs on to start using on the practice dummies... He immediately starts slicing their heads off.

"Holy Hera!" I say kind of loudly.

The guy turns back to look at me with a smug grin.

"Can I help you?" He says, flashing golden and unfriendly eyes.

"Uh... do you really have to take all your anger out on the dummies, I mean what they do to you!"

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot they have feelings" he says before deliberately slashing a head off another one with perfect ease.

"No need to be so rude!" I say, turning my attention back to my sword.

"You questioned me first; expect a response you may not like. Life lesson kid."

I was a little in shock of this rather dick of a stranger.

"Um I'm 18!"

He shrugs and then all the sudden looks at the training room like he's bored with it and leaves.

Well that was interesting, to say the least. For having been at this boarding school for a few days already I'm surprised I haven't run into more interesting people. Probably, because I only choose to talk to my close fellow demi-gods; Annabeth, Leo, Nico, and Luke. But that will all change when we have to start academic classes tomorrow. Basically the stuff that doesn't have to do with fighting, like reading and writing and _sitting. _AKA things I hate. Being ADHD and dyslexia doesn't really help you in the classroom.

Jace

I left the training room and whoever that kid was a head to meet with my good friend and parabati Alec Lightwood, who I know is sitting in his room doing nothing social.

"Afternoon," I say in a chipper voice, kind of to annoy him once I get into his .

Alec moves his black hair from in front of his eyes and glares at me.

"Where did you go?" He demands rather then asks.

"I went to the training room, maybe to impress some ladies, but there was only this guy playing with a sword."

"I'm sure you were disappointed. But you know Clary is more than willing to take you back."

I can't help but laugh at that. If anything I would think Alec would be encouraging me to not get back with Clary, since the fools in love with me. I don't blame him though, I'm a very attractive person.

"I'm aware of that Alec, but I don't want her back. So it's a one way street."

I sit down on his bed and lie down next to him. His shoulders tense, which I find amusing.

"At least you have someone vying for you, no one is even remotely interested in me." He says somberly.

"Not true." I say, doing my best to play the role of caring best friend. I do care though, I just have a hard time showing it.

Nico

I'm wandering around the school with Leo in search of my friend Percy...

"Nico can we please go do something else? I really don't feel like messing with Percy today. "Leo complains to me.

"Like what exactly?"

"Well like going to the workshop and building something…"He says, looking at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah not happening. I don't trust you in the workshop especially with Greek fire available." I say, looking at him as we keep walking through the halls.

"One time I blow up something and get stuck in the hospital and now I'm not allowed to use it! How is that fair?"

"It's fair because the rest of us don't want you to die and I don't want to have to visit you in the hospital again because I love you too much. I want you to not get hurt ever again."

"That takes the fun out of it, Nico you are no fun ."

"I'm plenty of fun, or at least when I'm annoying people, I'm fun."

"Fine lets go find Percy," Leo says matter of factly.

We eventually find Percy in a training room, messing around with his sword, _RIPTIDE._

"Hey seaweed brain." I say, as Leo and I walk over to him.

"Great, not you too! I already had to deal with one dick today do you really have to start now!"

"Why of course dear cousin of mine," I say grabbing my own sword from its sheath on my side.

I really love this school. Unlike my old one we can walk around with our weapons and not worry about getting in trouble.

"Whatever," he says, getting in a fight stance ready to strike.

"So are you ready for school tomorrow," I say, jabbing at his midsection. He then swipes his sword near my legs and I jump in the air dodging it.

"Not at all. I'm pretty sure I already made an enemy and Jasons not here for me to antagonize."

"How is it you managed to make an enemy already? We haven't even been here a day. We just got here from camp last night!"

"I have no idea! All I did was say 'Holy Hera' to his sword fighting cuz I thought it was really good. Then he just snapped at me and started being a complete asshole! So I assume I have managed to make an enemy," he says sidestepping a kick to his side.

Alec

After Jace left mine and some other kid I haven't met yets room, I decide to go in search of food, and my sister. Knowing Isabel she's most likely tormenting some poor unsuspecting boy. As I'm walking to the food court I run into the damn Daylighter.

"Oh, Alec…," Simon says, clearly unhappily.

I guess the hate is mutual.

"Daylighter," I say, glaring at him.

"Are we ever going to get past this. We are stuck together at a boarding school after all. I mean really, I've never done anything to you," he says, to me.

"True, but you did date my sister, and you're a downworlder. "

"Yes, but if you remember she broke up with me."

"That does not matter. The fact is that you still went out with her and obviously she broke up with you for a good reason. "

"Which would be…?"

"No fighting boys," The one and only _Isabel _says, passing by us in the hall.

"uh…." me and Simon say, both caught off guard. She's already too far gone when I think to go after her.

"But damn is she hot," Simon says, then looking at me like he forgot I was there.

"Just don't mess with her, or me, _Simon." _The words feel like acid in my mouth, and I feel even worse when he smiles at hearing his name.

"Now was that so hard Alec? Well I guess I'll split, as you know Clary is on the market, and since you're sister is off limits, I think I'll go visit her, wherever she is."

"Poor Clary." I mumble. Simon gives me a look, but shrugs it off and goes on his way.

That was definitely different. I so never expected that to happen especially coming from the Daylighter.

Leo

As Nico and Percy causally try to slice each other's heads off I try to slip away to the workshop. I get to stairs leading down from the training and start running before either them notice I'm gone.

I walk into the workshop to see some very pretty girl working on… well I don't actually know what it is she's working on. I decide not to ask her because I know that when I'm working on a project I don't like to be bothered. She looks really pretty and nice though. She's obviously not a child of Hephaestus from the looks of it. I wonder what she is. I wonder if Nico and Percy have even noticed that I've left.

"Hi, I'm Maia. And you are," the girl says, looking at me.

"Oh, um... I'm Leo. It's nice to meet you Maia. What are you working on?"

"Oh, this is just a part I want to try adding to a weapon I use."

"Awesome! What kind of weapon do you use? I prefer my hammer," I say, enthusiastically.

"I use my teeth when fighting. Why do you use a hammer?"

"Your teeth, huh. I use a hammer because it was a gift from my dad, and it feels more natural in my hands. I can also light myself on fire wanna see?"

"Leo no, not today." My brother says from the corner of the room. I didn't even see or hear him com in.

"When in Hades did you get here?"

"I've been here the whole time I heard everything you just said and I will not allow you to light yourself on fire today or really ever outside of a battle."

"Wait who are you?" Maia asks.

"He's my older brother, Jake."

"He's your brother, but you two look nothing alike." She pauses then it seems that something clicks in her head "Demigods, no duh."

"Yep, that's us. Just two children of the god Hephaestus. We can normally always be found in a workshop, working on some new device or weapon. By the way, what are you doing here Jake?" I say, looking at him.

"Oh, I'm just putting the finishing touches on the sword prototype I was working on at camp. What about you? Normally your with Nico, Piper, or Hazel."

"Awesome! I'm just escaping from Nico and Percy. They are fighting again... Plus, I want to work on this new arrow I have an idea for."

"Awesome! Of course the two of them are fighting again. What kind of arrow?"

"I want to try making one that can light on fire while in mid-air and withstand an are they not?"

"Sweet! Good point."

"Now I really want to meet your friends they sound fun." Maia pipes up.

Simon

Clary is an awfully good hider. I check the library, not there. Her room, not there. The food court, NOT THERE. My last resort is the art room.

"Clary!" I say victoriously, happy to see the red hair draped over paper see was focused very hard on.

"Hey Simon," She says simply, without even looking up. Not really the greeting I was looking for.

"So… how are you doing?" I ask, trying to start a conversation with the girl I want as my girlfriend.

"Great. The art program here is great. I could spend all day here."

"Well you're gonna come out and socialize, right?"

She looks up at me and smiles, and I swear my heart would've stopped beating if it was beating in the first place.

"Simon of course, I'm not going to live in here."

"Good, don't channel to much of your inner Alec. I'm surprised I saw him out of his room today."

"Was Jace with him?" Clary asks, with a glimmer of hope in her eyes. I feel all the hope in me die.

"Uh no, just Alec, I haven't seen Jace at all today."

"Oh, okay."

I should have known I have no chance with her. After all, Jace broke up with _her_, so Clary obviously still has feelings for him. I don't even know why Jace broke up with her. It was just like one day they were all 'I love you so much', the next not. There was no big fight, to my knowledge. But there wasn't a fight with me and Isabel either. She just kind of decided she was done with me. _That _hurt. And now it's kind of confirmed I will probably never have a chance with Clary.

"You okay Simon?" She asks, pulling me out of my thoughts.

She gives me a friendly smile, and I realize thats all we'll probably ever be is friends.

Luke

Of course… I'm stuck at some stupid boarding school after fighting the gods. Some how after stabbing myself to save the world. Yes, I came back, I was in hiding during the war against Gai. I decide to go find Annabeth the one demigod who doesn't totally hate me right now and want me dead. After the Titan war ended everyone pretty much turned against me, but not everyone completely. Annabeth and Percy have been able to somewhat forgive me for what I've done. They still don't care for me, but they understand some of the reasons why I did what I did. I figure Annabeth is my safest option right now seeing as Percy is most likely playing with his sword as usual.

"Hey Annabeth." I yell, as I spot her exiting the school library.

"Oh, hey, Luke. What are you doing here? I thought you were going to stay at camp instead of coming here with everyone." she says, walking over to me.

"Nah, I changed my mind. Figured it would be better to come here than to stay at camp. "

"That's good. I'm glad you changed your mind. I have to get going though. It's nice to know you'll be close by and not all alone at camp. See you later Luke." she says, as she walks off in the opposite direction of where I'm going.

As I continue walking I spot a black haired girl walking towards me.

"Hey, um… Do you know where the library is by any chance? By the way my name is Isabelle." the girl says to me.

"Yeah, I actually just left it. It's in that direction. My name's Luke." I say, pointing in the direction I came from.

"Thanks. It was nice meeting you Luke." she says walking off.

"Same here, and you're welcome."

Isabelle

Well, though only having been at this school for 12 hours I hate it. First, it's full of downworlders, vampires, werewolves; and fairies and these Demi-gods. Shadow hunters are by far the minority. And to top it off, I'm lost. Can't even find the library. I'm pretty much so bored all I can think to do is read. I continue to wonder around the hallways, passing by a group of werewolves who glare at me, until I spot a rather attractive guy who will most likely help me.

"Hey, um... Do you know where the library is by any chance? By the way my name is Isabel."

"Yeah, I actually just left it. It's in that direction. My name's Luke."

"Thanks. It was nice meeting you Luke."

I say before heading in that direction. I feel kind of bad for just leaving right away, but I don't even feel like chattin it up with a hot guy right now. That's how much of a downer this place is. Thankfully I find the library easily enough. I go inside and am thankful it's not that crowded. I sit down at a table in the back after finding a book about angels. _My _history. It's rather interesting. I read peacefully until it gets boring. God, what is there to do here? I think of finding Alec. I passed him and Simon on the way here, but I wasn't about to intervene with them. Simon and me are still on awkward ground. I haven't talked to him since I dumped him at the institute last week. I thought maybe I escaped the daylighter until of course we all ended up at this boarding school. I'm starting to see it less and less as a school though, and more of a supernatural mosh pit. I doubt I'll get to see any real action here, battle wise. I'm a shadow hunter, I'm trained to slay demons and protect the mortal world. I'll probably only get into a minor fight with a vampire here.

"Isabel!" I look up, a little startled, but happy to see my brother. "I didn't think I'd find you in the library,"

"What else is there to do,"

He sighs and sits down next to me.

"Like nothing. I wish we could go back-"

"Well we can't, we're stuck here." I say, effectively cutting him off.

"I know that Isabel."

We sit in silence for awhile, just looking sadly at the table.

"So...who's your roommate?" I ask finally.

"Don't know, there's a bag on the other bed, but I've yet to see a person."

"Bet you wish it was Jace," I say, knowing I probably shouldn't.

"Shut up," he says, blushing.

"My roommates this girl named Annabeth. I met her for like two minutes. She's a demigod. She also has really gray eyes. It's kind of weird."

"She sounds interesting,"

"Maybe," I say with a mere shrug.

Annabeth

After I left the library I went to the training room to practice throwing my dagger, and maybe find some other demigods. I met my roommate for like 2 minutes and think she's a shadowhunter, and she seems to hate demigods just like every other shadowhunter here.I walk into the training room and see Nico and Percy trying to slice each others heads off, finally something normal. I decide to surprise them. I pull out my dagger and throw it right between their two swords and scare them both so bad they drop their swords.

"Hey you two." I say walking across the room to pull my dagger out of the wall.

"Was that necessary?" Nico asks.

"Of course it was Nico you know that."

"And you know that you shouldn't scare the shit out of Nico and me for that matter." Percy complained.

The next day we start class I walk in with Percy by my side. We walk into our first class and Percy stops dead in his tracks.

"Percy what's wrong." I ask looking at the shocked expression in his face.

"That guy right there that's the dick that I was telling you about. My gods I really didn't want to have to deal with him ever again. It turns out he's one of those stuck up shadowhunters the students are talking about. You know the ones that kill anything supernatural...

"Hey! Its you again.!" I hear come from the boy Percy was talking about.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: some couples mxm, don't like don't like don't read! For the rest look at the first chapter.

Disclaimer: look at first chapter

Xoxodenisse: Thank you so much for reviewing. It makes me really happy to know what you think of it so far.

Percy

"Hey it's you again"

"Hey, you're the dick from the training room." I say in the snarkiest way I possibly can.

"You know, I do have a name, it's Jace. What's yours pretty boy?"

"His name is Percy, son of Poseidon, and leave him alone." Annabeth said, protectively putting herself in front of me.

"And, who might you be blondie?"

"I'm Annabeth, daughter of Athena, and I don't care who you are. All I know is that you treated Percy like crap for no reason and I will not stand for that." she says, glaring at Jace with her look that scares even Chiron.

"Hey peoples, what you all up to." I hear Leo say behind us.

"Hey firebug. You ready to learn about the language of our Roman friends?" I say to Leo after giving him a high five.

"You know it! Speaking of them where are they? I swear I saw bolt brain a minute ago."

"I don't know! I'm not roomed with him, I'm with some vampire."

"Um... Hello I'm still here people." Jace says, staring at us like we are a bunch of freaks.

"Yeah, we know." I say to him with a smile on my face.

"Jace, are you tormenting these poor kids?" some guy says, walking over to where we are all standing.

"NO! I'm just trying to make friendly conversation."

"That's a lie." Annabeth says next to me.

"Hi, Alec! Guys this is my roommate!" Leo says excitedly. He's pointing at the guy that is obviously another shadow hunter.

"Hey, Leo. I'm glad you were able to find your friends, but where is your boyfriend?"

"I'm not sure, but he's supposed to be here. He most likely ran into the others. I found them" Leo shouts out.

I see him pointing at Nico and the others as he runs over to Nico and jumps into his arms. I hear him giggling at something Nico whispered in his ear.

"Hey, Nico this is my roommate Alec." he says, dragging Nico over to us as everyone else follows behind.

"Nice to meet you Alec. I'm Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades.

"Wait Hades as in god of the Underworld?"

"That's me. And you are?" Nico says, looking at Jace with a deadly glare.

"A dick." I say, quietly under my breath. I know Nico heard me because I hear him chuckle.

"Jace Lightwood, expert shadowhunter."

I really don't like Jace, but I will admit he is attractive. Yet, he has a horrible personality. I swear he's worse than Jason!

"I wonder who are teacher is?" Travis Stoll asks from the corner of the room with his twin brother. No doubt plotting to pull a prank on someone. Most likely the teacher or one of the shadowhunters. Just then our teacher walks in. I exchange a look with Nico, Jason and Leo that says shit. Annabeth just looks at the teacher walking in, in total shock.

"Hello brats, welcome to Latin class." Mr. D says.

Why out of everyone on the planet did we get stuck with him as our teacher? Dear gods save us.

"My dear children, you do realize I can hear the prayers you just sent to your parents."

The side of the room that is all demigods mumbles a soft shit and the shadowhunters just stare at us in complete confusion.

"Right I forgot it wasn't just demigod brats in this class. For all of you morons that don't know who I am, I am Dionysus, god of wine and all that mumbo jumbo. You can call me Mr.D. somehow it would appear I always get stuck with you and your lot Perry." He says looking at me.

"Mr. D how many times do I have to say my name is Percy!" I say exasperatedly.

It gets really annoying that he can never say my name even though he knows it. He does it to Jason too! I can see the kids on the other side of the room looking really confused.

Simon is the closest to me.

"Simon, I recommend running away now while you still can!" I say to my roommate.

He looks at me and grins.

"I am not afraid of any gods Percy, especially a god of _wine_.

I shake my head at him; he really is clueless about the gods.

"You really have no idea how dangerous he can be. He may be god of wine; he is also god of wrath and madness. I recommend not pissing him off. He once threatened to turn me into a dolphin."

"I've been turned into a rat, so I'm not afraid, half-blood."

"You should be."

Jace

After Latin, I walk into the training center and of course find this Percy kid again. He's with all his fellow half bloods and I'm alone. Damn Simon, Alec, Izzy and Maia don't train until later.

"Alright all you punks, line up!" Some really big guy who is trying way too hard to look like a biker says to us.

The demigods did as they were told, most of them trying not to cringe in fear. I lined up next to them, but didn't cringe because I saw no reason to. Then a very young, kind of attractive guy came in followed by a beautiful girl. Wait a second did I just say that guy was attractive

"Hey everybody! If any of you go outside and touch the car without permission your dead, that means you PERSEUS!" The attractive guy yells out looking directly at Percy.

"Really Apollo! You just had to say it didn't you?"

"Say what?" I asked very interested in why this boy was pissed.

"My full name, now you know, and why do you even care."

"Oh Percy you know it was necessary." The guy I now knew was Apollo says.

"Well, Perseus I enjoy annoying you." I say grinning.

"I like this kid." The biker man says referring to me.

"Ares you like anyone that enjoys annoying me."

"Well duh, it's not everyday someone other than Dionysus has a mutual dislike of you. I can't help likening anyone that does!" The guy that turns out to be the war god Ares says to Percy.

Percy gives him a dirty look and turns back to his friends.

"Okay people get a partner and start dueling it out."

A rather tall, muscular girl comes over to me and stares me in the eyes.

"You're my partner."

"Okay," I say with a sly smile, letting her know that she in no way intimidates me.

She pulls out a spear, not just any spear, but an electric spear. Also a shield.

I stare a little awe-struck, but I shake it off fast and pull out my seraph blade.

"_That's _what you're gonna fight me with shadowhunter?" She says, getting into a fighting stance.

"Hey, I'm a top demon slayer, don't doubt me demigod."

"Prove it then, pretty boy!"

As soon as she says this she tries jabbing her spear in my stomach. So not going to happen. I think to myself as I successfully dodge her spear. When I roll out of the way I use my seraph blade to swipe at her legs, which she immediately jumps over, avoiding the attack.

"Is that really the best you've got, oh, almighty shadowhunter? I've seen newbies at camp fight better than that. Hades even seaweed brain does, considering he took out Kronos. Show me what you're really made of!"

"I will!" I yell out charging her.

When she's distracted I draw a strength rune on my arm. I immediately feel the affects of the rune throughout my body. I stab my blade at her arm successfully cutting it, but just barely.

"Nice job, but can you do it again?"

"Gladly."

The girl then jabs her spear at my arm holding the seraph blade. I manage to barely get out of the way. At this point I notice the other students in the room have started watching us fight. Most of which are looking at me in awe and adoration except Percy, Annabeth, and Nico. I wonder why that's the case. Shit! I'm getting distracted. As I think this the girl manages to hit me in the side with her spear and knock me to the ground with her shield.

"That's my girl! Way to go Clarisse." Ares says; to the girl I now know as Clarisse, daughter of Ares.

"Even I beat Clarisse," I hear Percy say to his friends, who are now all laughing at me. Great shot to my ego.

I get up as Clarisse gives me a smug smile to solidify that _she _won. I glare at her and brush myself off.

"This time demigod."

"I guess Mr. Demon slayer isn't quite so powerful after all."

"Well at least what I may lack in fighting skills I make up for in good looks, I see you're a little, or should I say a lot unlucky in the looks category."

I'm surprised she didn't attack me right then and there.

"Nice job, Clarisse I'm happy someone knocked him on his ass." Percy says.

"Beat it seaweed brain."

"Seaweed brain, how many nicknames do you have fishboy?"

Percy just starts glaring at me as he pulls out a pen that suddenly turns into a sword. His friend Nico flanks him on his right with his sword, and his friend Annabeth flanks his left with her dagger. Let's see there are three of them and one of me not fair for… for them. I summon my seraph blade and it blazes to life, I lunge for Percy, but not before the three of them charge at me screaming in Latin or is it Greek. I can already tell this is going to be a very _long_ year.

I plan on updating this story at least once a week, but my classes get hectic sometimes so that might not always happen.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Rick Riordans or Cassandra Clare's characters. I only own the story and situations the characters go through.

Warning: mxm pairings and eventual slash. If you don't like then don't read peoples. Rated T may go up in later chapters.

xoxodenisee: I'm really glad you liked the chapter. I worked really hard on it. Trust me Have and Percy will get along eventually its just going to take some time to come about. I'm sure you've already seen certain hints to their feelings.

XxMusicMaidenxX: I'm really glad you love the story! It makes me really happy to hear you like it so much. Thank you for the complement.

Percy

I'm honestly not surprised I landed myself in detention on day one. It's not like I haven't been kicked out of multiple schools already, but I would give anything not to be here right now with _him, _Jace Lightwood. But I guess us getting into a major fight in training earlier wasn't a good idea. I should've stopped fighting the dick when Annabeth and Nico stepped back. Oh well.

"Well you two, I understand in a school like this you're not going to get along with everyone, but you're going to have to try to refrain from nearly destroying the training room and killing each other." The principle says. She's not a god or anyone I know, but I have a feeling I'll dislike her as much as I've disliked principles in the past.

"Why of course Mrs. Oswald, I have no intention of hurting Percy in the future, unless of course he gives me reason to." Jace says, in his signature arrogant tone. She simply rolls her eyes at him before walking out of the room, but not before reminding us one last time not to do anything or go anywhere, unless we want to face serious consequences. So this is pretty much a death sentence for me, having to sit around for two hours with an asshole. I can't sit still for gods sakes! I have ADHD for a reason!

"Why are you all fidgety?"

"It's called ADHD and if you don't know what that is there is a dictionary in the back of the room so you can look it up. That is if you know how to read."

"I can read perfectly fine and for your information I know what ADHD is, but do you just want to kill me?"

"Well, you're not wrong there but there are other people I would like to kill more than you, but you are near the top of my list."

"You have a list?"

I nod. He seems surprised that I actually have a list of people I want to kill. I'm sure he does too, but mine may be just a little bit longer, after all mine has monsters and gods on it. I mean do shadow hunters even kill anything?

"Dude that's not normal."

"Oh because you don't have one?"

"I do, it's just I don't have human beings on mine."

I shrug it off and turn away from him. And I realize there's nothing to do but SIT. STILL.

"So, that Annabeth girl, are you dating her?" He asks out of the blue.

"Uh, not anymore." I respond harshly.

He raises his eyebrows and then smirks, that annoying arrogant smirk. "Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. I'm just trying to make conversation demigod. I myself just broke up with someone."

"Who?" I ask right away, a little surprised that I'm actually eager to find out. I mean, besides the fact that he's an ass I can't see many girls wanting to break up with him.

"Her names Clary. She's a shadowhunter too, so I'm sure you'd hate her."

"Hey, I don't hate all shadowhunters."

Jace shakes his head, clearly not believing me.

"Ok, sure. Which is why most of your kind treats us like garbage."

"It goes both ways you know, you guys hate us too!"

"Only because you hated us first!"

I open my mouth to say something else, but I don't know what to say. I can feel Jace's eyes on me as I turn my head away, and it's making me squirm in my chair. I fight the urge to look back at him. Why is he staring at me, I can feel his eyes on me like he's trying to read my mind or something. How long is this going to last?

Jace

Finally I'm out of detention, that Percy kid gets weirder every second I swear. Well, no more classes and I missed dinner so I decide to go to the training just avoid Percy who I unfortunately have a lot classes with. I walk upstairs and into the training room, to find the girl I fought earlier, Clarisse I think that was her name. As the door shuts she turns around and smiles at me.

"Here for a rematch or practicing to lose tomorrow when I fight you again?"

"Oh, I was going easy on you couldn't you tell?"

"Oh please you're worse than fish boy, who beat you up pretty bad. I'm surprised you can walk and that you're not soaking wet."

"Ok bring it on. A rematch sounds great!"

"You seem pretty eager to lose."

"Shut up and fight." I pull out my seraph blade. She lunges at me and we begin to fight to the death.

Two hours later after being badly beaten to death by a demigod I return to my room and grab my stele. One of these days I am going to knock that girl on her ass and stick her with her own electrical spear. I sit on my bed right as my roommate Chris comes in.

"Hey." He says melodramatically.

"Hi," I say, with a tone that clearly states I don't want to have a conversation. He sits down on his bed and starts messing with some wires and looking at blueprints. It looks like something for a trap. I assume he's son of Hermes.

"So, I heard you fought Clarisse today," He says out of nowhere.

"Yeah, real bitch if you ask me. I can't stand her, almost as much as I can't stand Percy."

I turn to look at him, and he's just regarding me with this amused expression.

"Yeah, um... she's my girlfriend." _Shit._

_"Uhh..."_ I say awkwardly.

"It's no big deal, you can have your own opinion of her, I'd don't really care. A lot of people think she is, but do anything to her, and well you'll regret it."

I swear to God the more demigods I meet the less demigods I want to know.

The next morning, I find Alec eating breakfast with Isabelle, Simon, Maia and Clary. I try to avoid eye contact with Clary but she stares at me so intently, I start to squirm in.

"Hey Alec." I say, sitting next to him at the end on the table.

"Hi."

I suppose that's the greeting I should expect from him. I start talking to Isabelle about our different classes, and then, of course damn Percy and his friends come in.

"Hey Alec!" Leo calls across the room to Alec. I can see his cheeks turn red as he waves to him. I nudge my parabati and raise my eyebrows, but he dismisses me completely. Percy kind of glances at me, but turns right away back to Annabeth. Maybe if I didn't already kind of hate her I would ask her out. She's rather beautiful. Like myself.

"So Jace, word around school is that some demigods were whipping your puny ass yesterday," Simon says, jokingly.

"Really! So this whole school thinks I'm a wimp, great. And I have a hot ass, for your information." I say, crossing my arms like a pouty three year old.

"Jace, you're just pissed cause now you think you won't get any, but believe me even though people think you're a wimp the girls are still drooling over you." Isabelle intervenes.

It's a small boost to my confidence, but barely. Really though, being defined as a wimp was not what I planned. I'm a top shadowhunter. Not a wimp. These demigods are going to be the death of me.l

Percy

"So how'd detention go?" Annabeth asks first when we go to the cafe for breakfast.

"Eh, okay I guess, it could've been worse."

"I don't like that Jace kid," Annabeth says, squinting her grey eyes, "he's nothing but trouble, disguised as a very hot guy."

I try not to think of Jace as hot, but I mean he is, I'm not going to deny it! It worries me that I find a guy attractive though. Especially someone who's such an ass.

Annabeth, Nico, Leo and I sit down at a table far away from Jace and his friends.

"You know, when we came I didn't think there would be such a rivalry between us and them." Nico says, tilting his head back towards their table.

"It's really just the one guy. I really don't know his friends." I say.

"Yeah, Alec's really nice. Quiet, but nice," Leo says, looking fondly over at Alec and waving. Nico's eyes narrow a bit.

"Oh yeah you three are in a room together. I think I've exchanged three words with the vampire Simon." Simon seems nice at least, but he doesn't talk to me at all.

"Oh I like Simon, he's really smart, and he's in my math class." Annabeth says, and then gets a look on her face like she wishes she could take it back.

"Aw, Annabeth likes a vampire." I say.

She hits me, rather hard.

"I don't _like _him like that Percy!" She yells, giving me an annoyed look.

"I met a really nice werewolf yesterday," Leo adds.

"Maia? I met her too; she's friends with my roommate Isabelle, whose siblings with Jace you know."

Siblings? They look nothing a like. That actually worries me, knowing there's more of the same bloodline here.

Annabeth must of read my mind. "They're not blood related. Isabelle kind of explained it to me, apparently Jace's parents died when he was young, so Isabelle's and Alec's family kind of adopted him. That doesn't change my opinion of him or anything though. He's still an ass."

"Interesting," I say, trying to sound unfazed, but I actually feel a little bad for him. But no Percy, he's an ass, like Annabeth says. Don't change that.

"You okay there Percy?" Nico asks, waving his hand in front of my face and snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Fine, just fine."

All three now look at me, like they don't even believe me.

"But hey, who really cares about the Jace kid. We're all here together, so lets make the best of it and not let people stand in our way." Annabeth says.

"Well aren't you so very inspirational Annabeth."

She shrugs, not denying it.

"I am daughter of Athena you know." She also states.

"Really? I forgot." I say sarcastically.

Annabeth narrows her grey eyes at me, and then starts to eat her food.

Throughout the rest of breakfast, I couldn't help but look over to Jace. Just the way he talked, and... God damn it Percy. Stop this, he's an ass and you hate him.

After breakfast we headed to our first class of the day, Latin. So like my favorite class (not). Mainly because its taught by Mr. D, who seems to hate me more than anyone else in the class, or just in general.

When we get in the room, Mr. D greets us with, a seating chart.

Leo is situated between Alec and Nico, and seems very happy about it, well very happy about being next to Alec. I can tell Nico is a bit jealous, by the way he's glaring at the two of them. I wonder if the Alec kid is gay or something.

"Peter Johnson, earth to Peter!" I turn and see Mr. D pointing adamantly at a seat, which is if course is right next to Jace.

I do my best to not make eye contact with him as I sit down.

"I feel like the universe is always throwing us together for some reason." Jace muses to me.

Now I can't help but look at him.

"Yeah, unfortunately." I say.

Mr. D then starts our lesson, but is interrupted by a red headed girl bursting into the room.

"Uh sorry, my uh schedule was changed, I'm in here now, I think." She says, nearly out of breath.

Mr. D regarded her a bit strangely for a minute, then simply points to the seat in front of me.

She sits down, but not before awkwardly looking at Jace. He in turn shifts uncomfortably in his seat. I wonder if this chick is Clary...

"Hi, I'm Percy!" I whisper, tapping her shoulder as Mr. D starts to teach again.

"Oh, I'm Clary, nice to meet you Percy. Are you a... demigod?"

I nod, "Son of Poseidon to be precise."

"So you're a child of the big three, that's freaking awesome. Sorry, I just love Greek mythology and the gods and all that."

"Wow, I so don't know many shadowhunters who are, cool."

After that we turn and actually start paying attention to Mr.D. Though the whole time, Jace is angrily glaring at me, kind of how Nico is at Alec and Leo. I'm sure he's pissed I'm being all chummy with his ex -girlfriend, and I love it. Thankfully my ex doesn't like him; otherwise I'd be in so much trouble right now.

There will be some things concerning rooms in the chapters that I will be fixing to make more sense. The changes will also make the things I want to do with the story later on. One of the things will be that Alec, Nico, and Leo will all be in one room


End file.
